Attack of the Cliches
by KoalSparks
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors are under attack! A XANA attack? No! Even worse, the are being forced to live though all of the clichés in fanfiction. Can they be saved or all they doomed to spend the rest of their lives in mediocre stories? Only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**So yeah, this is a story that will be making fun of all the clichés in the Code Lyoko fandom. This is not aimed at anyone in particular or made to offend. Ideas are welcome for any new chapters, give me all the clichés you notice!**

**First up will be the stereotypical totally not Mary-sue transfer from America.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krystal Elemard Janis stepped daintily out of her stepfather's car, blinking at the harsh sunlight. She winched as he opened his mouth and his usual tirade of abuse began.

"I hope you have a wonderful time at your new school, sweetheart. Starting a new school in a whole new country must be scary!" He smiled and waved as he drove away.

Krystal wasn't going to fall for it, She knew what he really thought. Him and her mother was always so mean to her. They had actually thought she that would not be able to handle herself in a new country. So what if the only French she knew was from that one movie she saw? They should that she was genius and would quickly pick the langue up.

She sighed and pushed her blue streaked blond hair out of her eyes, totally nature streaked too, and began to walk on to the school grounds. Spotting a black-haired girl walking with two other boys she tried to draw her attention.

"Hey, You! You know where the principal's office is, or has your makeup killed of your few brain cells?" Now I know what you're thinking, Krystal was a total bitch.

But you don't know her true pain. Everywhere she went people were mean to her. They would ask why she were colored contacts, even when she told them that her red eyes were completely natural! And it wasn't just that, people would become offended when she pointed the flaws in their work. It wasn't her fault she was a genius in every subject, knew how to play every instrument, and just knew more things than most people. Sometimes she hated being a smart, beautiful, girl.

Anyway, the girl stopped and frowned at Krystal. She smirked at her in return.

"Are you going to answer my question, or you keeping staring at me like a brain-damaged poodle? She laughed and turned around, deciding to find the office on her own. The girl stayed there in shock at Krystal's brilliant insult. As she turned the corner, she bumped into a boy

Krystal jumped back on her feet to punch the other boy but stopped when she noticed how hot he was.

He was svelte and wearing all purple. His hair stuck up in a blond cone with a purple streak. His eye's were the warmest amber in the world and as he threw back his head and laughed, he began to speak.

"Wow, it isn't every day I bump into pretty new girls! My name is Odd Della Robbia, and I might I ask what a beautiful girl like you is doing here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**God, that was painful to write. If there is one thing I noticed about OC fics is that they always have to include a scene of their OC "tearing down" Sissi. They also 90% of the time end up with Odd. Krystal's parents are making fun of all those OC's with abusive parents, even though they act like pretty much every other parent. We might see more of Krystal later on, but I want to write about more cliches first.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. What should be the next cliché?**


	2. The Long Lost Sister

******Author's Note:**

******Hi! I'm glad to see that people enjoyed the last chapter. The cliché this chapter will be another Mary-sue cliché, This one will be the long-lost sibling of Aelita who was trapped on Lyoko but not found for reasons. **

******xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jeremie Belpois looked at the screen in confusion, Perhaps the lack of sleep had caught up to him? On the screen showed that somebody was present on Lyoko, This was surprising as his friends were currently on earth.

Yumi and Ulrich were doing as they always did in bad fics, staring sickly romantically into each others eyes. Which was strange, as in usually both of them were completely unable even acknowledge their emotions. Odd, of course, was eating. Because that was the only thing Odd did, eat. Aelita was hanging on the back of his chair, tears in her eyes. Which was again, strange, as Aelita hardly ever cried after she had become used to life on earth. Now that he thought of it, all his friends had been acting out of character for them, ever since that new girl had arrived. Speaking of his friends,

"Guys, where's William"? Jeremie never did receive his answer, as the author , a fan of Ulumi, did not like William and very maturely decided to ignore his existence.

Shaking his head in confusion, Jeremie forgot the last few seconds ever happened. "Anyway guys, I want you to check out what is going on Lyoko. Get your self to the scanners."

"Let's go Yumi." Ulrich said in a uncharistically deep voice. "I will protect you".

Yumi let out a high pitched giggle, even though she would usually would have punched Ulrich for thinking she was incapable of taking care of her self. Now she only thought it was romantic.

Anyway all of the Warriors arrived in the Ice sector and waited for Jeremie's orders.

"The scan shows that somebody is by the tower. Aelita should be able to get in there."

Aelita stepped into the tower and gasped as she noticed a girl laying on the ground. She was wearing an exact copy of Aelita's outfit expect it was a light blue. This, of course, matched the girl's light blue hair.

"Ruby!" She said in shock.

"Aelita, who's Ruby"? Jeremie asked.

"She is my sister"! She arrived on Lyoko with me and my father"! With this said, Aelita fell to her knees and sobbed next to the girl. Ruby groaned and opened her rainbow eyes.

"Aelita?" she asked in ringing bell like voice.

Jeremie blinked and asked, " But Aelita, why didn't you ever tell us you had a sist-"

He was cut off by Odd who quickly shouted, "Wow, Aelita! Your sister is beautiful!"

Ruby sat up and hugged her so called sister. "Oh, Aelita! I missed you so much!"

The two sisters hugged and sobbed together**.**

"You can come home with us, Ruby". Aelita said. "Jeremie can get you into Kadic, can't you Jeremie?"

With a shrinking sense of dread, Jeremie agreed. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong with his friends.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******Another chapter done! Things to Note:**

******Why is Jeremie the only one in character?That you will have to wait, to find out.**

******William is actually my favorite character. That was just a jab at all of the fanfics that just ignore his existence. He will appear in other chapters, especially when I tackle some of the more Ulumi cliches**

******Why do stories like always have the OC in either the ice sector or sector five? I always found that strange**

******Also you would think Aelita would have mentioned having a sister. Or Franz Hopper would have in one of his diaries, but I digress.**

******You must always mention OddxFood in badfic. Always**

******So what will you like to see next? More of Krystal or Ruby? Something else? Leave me suggestions!**

******Don't forget to review. I don't mean to sound like I'm whining for reviews, but I want to know if people like what I'm writing.**

******Bye until next time! **


	3. The Hacker Boy

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the lack of updates recently. I have finals in about a week and a half, so I've been studying for them. I also had to finish a project for History, because apparently my teacher thinks now is a good time to have one. **

**I am really happy about the views I have. Almost a hundred! Still slightly disappointed with the amount of reviews, but two is still more than I ever had, so I guess it evens out. Well, this author's note been dragging out long enough, so on with the story! This ones pretty short, I might put another chapter tonight/tomorrow it depends on amount of school work I have.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The past week had been the most exhausting and horrible week Jeremie had ever had. This was including the week X.A.N.A had continuous attacked the internet, shutting multiple web browsers. He still had nightmares over that one long week without Google. He had to use Bling. _**Bling!**_ Nobody liked Bling, nobody.

But somehow this week had managed to beat that one. First, he had to forge school papers and a birth certificate to explain why, Ruby, Aelita's apparent twin sister had suddenly decided to move to France.

He was still unsure about Ruby. It wouldn't be the first time X.A.N.A had disguised itself as one of Aelita's relatives. But there was no active tower and Aelita had insisted that she knew Ruby. He was still didn't understand why Aelita had never told them about Ruby or why Franz Hopper had mentioned her in any of his diaries.

It wasn't that he didn't like Ruby. She just was, how could he put it, _dramatic._ She cried over every little thing and just would overreact all the time. It didn't help that she made him feel guilty for thinking this way.

"Oh, Jeremie, I don't want to be a bother." She had whispered (Ruby never seemed talk above one) with tears in her eyes. "Just being with my sister again is enough". She had then thrown a hand over her chest and swooned.

He had just told her that ,yes, he was really busy, what with finding an antivirus to take down X.A.N.A. He still couldn't believe that they had take him _again_. Odd had interrupted him once again.

"Calm down, Ruby!" He had laughed in that obnoxious way he had seemed to have picked up recently. "Einstein can solve this easy-peasy! It isn't like he has something else to do thats more important than you."

That was another bothering him, his friends had seemed recently to have no interest in X.A.N.A or Lyoko at only thing Ulrich and Yumi had been doing was sharing love googly words to each other. Aelita seemed to never leave Ruby's side and Odd would just flirt with her. (Which was strange, as Jeremie was sure he was dating Krystal or Diamond, or whatever her name was.) The one that acted normal was William. It was enough to make him want to just start a new team with just him and William. And maybe Laura, she was smart but she was also scarily smart.

He sighed and shaked the memories out of his head. He continued on his way into his dorm room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that was already somebody in it.

It was a boy around his age. He had short red hair and wore a black jacket with a band on it that Jeremie didn't recognize. He was also currently going through Jeremie's computer. The boy jumped to his feet when he noticed that he was no longer alone.

"Hey! Sweet computer you have. I can't even hack into the files, and at age four I hacked into the Pentagon!" With this said the boy flipped his hair out of his eyes and smirked. "I'm Kam by the way. Guess we're roommates now. He then sat right back down and went back to attempting to hack Jeremie's files.

Jeremie stared wordlessly at the other boy. When had the Universe decided to hate him so much, that it would punish him with this?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**I thought this was going to be a short chapter and it ended up as the longest so far. This isn't much as a cliche as it was to show what is going on with the Lyoko Warriors. So Jeremie apparently going to be the main character which is odd as I had originally planned to make either William or Laura the main character. **

**The timeline for this fic is during Evolution but before episode 5 which is why William isn't a true member of the team yet. (I'm still pissed that it took five episodes to get back on the team) And yes Laura will be in this. She's my girl! Second favorite character. Got love nerdy girls.**

**Replies to Reviews!:**

**X Lunatic Charm X: Thanks for reviewing! It's supposed to be painful, just like reading one of those fics are. It's strange that you like my flow of writing, every English I ever had said that I have a horrible flow of writing. Of course that might just be me sucking at writing essays. **

**Remember to Review!**

**I have a vote for the next chapter:**

**1. X.A.N.A comes back in human body and the Warriors forgive him automaticly**

**2. More Sues- if so which one? A new one? **

**3. Ulumi parody **

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Redemed Homicidal AI

******Author's Note:**

******Fourth chapter up! I am at almost two hundred views now, it's literally doubled since last chapter! I would still like more reviews through. I'm going to see The Faults In Our Stars tonight, so I'm happy about that. I also can't wait for Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. **

******Enough rambling, dying english wanted the X.A.N.A "redemption" so that will be the cliche today.**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was at late night, in the country of France. Few were awake, some tired employees, a couple of prowers and an overworked boy genius. There was something peculiar happening at a small factory. Some levels beneath the surface in a strange looking lab, a scanner opened and out fell a boy.

The boy attempted to catch himself on the edge of the scanner but with the air of somebody not used to motions involving actual movement, he fell right on his face. He sat up, rubbing his skull in pain, and looked down in shock. This was, of course, not any normal human boy, but was indeed, X.A.N.A. The homicidal self-aware AI looked at his human form in disgust. He had no idea how he had ended up like this, but he indented to find out and make them _pay_.

Using his far superior brain than any _human, _he seemed to posses that and a some forms of his powers, he thought back to what he had been doing before he had ended up in a repulsive form. He had doing his usual routine; planning which spector to use next, plotting ways he could get William back, and dreaming of murdering the Lyoko Warriors. He had been in a particularly good one, Belpois had been slayed and William had just shoved Aelita until the Digital Sea with no Hopper to save her now, and with a flash of light he had found himself in this form. With a surge of anger, he realized who was behind this.

"_You think this will stop me, Hopper!? _He shouted his voice distorting with the force of the effort. "_Nothing can stop me! I will kill your daughter and then I will come after you!" _X.A.N.A paused as he remembered that he already murdered Hopper. He couldn't be the one behind this. He clenched his fist in anger as he whispered the name of the person who could have done this.

"_Belpois"_

The next morning as Jeremie headed to his first class of the day, a growing sense of dread formed in his stomach. The feeling that something horrible was going to happen washed over him once again. He was shaken out of it, as Odd grabbed his arm.

"Up all night again, Einstein?" He asked.

Jeremie beamed at him in return as he realized in relief that one of his friends were acting normal again. It did not last long as when Krystal walked by, Odd quickly ditched him to sit with her.

Jeremie growled in frustration, and continued on his way into his classroom. He had to sit alone as Aelita was sitting with Ruby. He was going to sit with Ulrich but he was staring longley out the window, mumbling something about Yumi, and Jeremie decided he would rather sit alone than have to live through that. He could have sat next to Kam, but after sharing a room with him for two days now, he would rather be shot by a Krab than go through a whole period next to him.

"Class, we have another student today" said Mrs. Hertz.

At the sound of her announcement, Jeremie looked towards the front of the classroom. Next to her stood a tall, sullen teenager. He had long white hair and red eyes. In shock, Jeremie realized the boy wore a shirt with X.A.N.A's eye on it. He quickly told himself it was nothing , surely X.A.N.A wouldn't be so obvious. His hopes were swiftly shattered as the boy stepped forward to speak.

" Greetings, My name is Xanaric Hopper. I'm sure are time together will be most enjoyable." His gaze found Jeremie in the crowd and sneered, hatred in his eyes.

"Okay, Xanaric" Mrs. Hertz said stumbling slightly over the strange name. " There is an empty seat next to Jeremie Belpois. Why don't you take a seat next to him, he's the one in the plaid shirt." She paused and pushed her glasses back up. "Today class we will be reviewing slope-intercept form…"

Jeremie stopped listening as an horror, he watched his mortal enemy sit next to him

"X.A.N.A" He whispered. " What are you doing here? And why are you in this form?"

"Honestly, Belpois, what do you think I'm doing here?" He paused as he went over Jeremie's words in his head. "You mean that you aren't the caus-" He stopped. It wouldn't be productive to reveal that he honestly had no idea why he was in this form. It would make him seem weak. "That is for me to know. You're realize the reason soon enough."

The rest of the class was spent in tense silence. Jeremie couldn't concentrate on the work at all. He waited for X.A.N.A attack him but the A.I spent the period bordley doodling. The multi-agent program was quite happy with it. It was a wonderfully done picture of William stabbing Ishiyama right in the chest. Finally the bell rung, and Jeremie dashed off to get his friends.

"Guys! Guys!" He screamed. " We have a huge problem! The new kid is actually X.A.N.A!

"Oh, Jeremie are you sure?" Aelita asked. "He seems so nice."

"It is him. He told me himself." Jeremie was about to order them to the factory, when he was interrupted by the A.I himself.

"Look, all of the warriors right here." X.A.N.A said. He casually built up electricity in his hand, to blast Yumi who had just joined the rest of the group, when he was cut off by Odd.

"You're really are X.A.N.A"? He asked.

X.A.N.A sneered at him. "Yes, Belpois is right for once. I am X.A.N.A". He paused to let the dread and horror sink in. If he was hoping for that, he was sadly disappointed.

"So you're a good guy now?" Aelita squeaked with joy. "That's wonderful"! The rest of the warriors save Jeremie, joined in with their own gleeful comments.

The A.I stared at them blankly for a few moments, wondering if perhaps all the times he had elecuted them had caused some sort of brain damage. But if they were going to put their guard down and trust him, he will go along with this so called "redemption" he apparently went through.

"Yes, I have indeed become a good 'guy'. I have given up my plans of killing the human race and deeply regret my actions."

Jeremie could not listen to this any longer. "What is wrong with you guys!?" He shouted. "That is X.A.N.A! He tried to kill you countless times!"

Ulrich frowned. "He said he is good guy now, I think we should give him a chance."

Jeremie started wordlessly at him. " He's attempting to kill Yumi, right now!"

X.A.N.A snapped his fingers, causally stopping the flow of electricity he had been using against the Japanese girl.

"Force of habit." He said coldly.

Jeremie screamed in frustration. "Aelita, he killed your father!"

Aelita nodded. " And now I forgive him."

"Yeah, Jeremie." Yumi said getting up from the ground. " Forgive and Forget."

That was honestly the most hypocritical thing Jeremie had ever heard, as he was pretty sure Yumi had talked to William around four times since they freed him.

He watched as his friends dragged off the homicidal A.I to Odd and Ulrich's room. Odd was talking excitedly about throwing a party. X.A.N.A brushed of their hands in disgust but went with them. He turned once to smirk at the crushed bespeckled boy.

As he watched them leave, Jeremie, deep in shock, decided that the universe really was against him.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******So, fourth chapter done! There's not that much to say about this one, I just really hate X.A.N.A redemption fics.**

******Next Chapter vote:**

******1. Check in with either William's or Laura's take on what's going on**

******2. An Ulrich angst parody**

******3. Oddlita parody**

******Don't forget to review! They help me write faster because than I know people like what I'm writing. **


	5. The Princess and the Cat

**Author's note:**

**So 5th chapter! I'm really glad that reviews have gone up. Six reviews! Almost three hundred views, :). I know I said that I would have a chapter up last weekend, but I had not time in between a essay in english, a U.S history project and studying for finals. I will try to get in another chapter this week. Next week will have no updates as that is when I have finals and I will be pretty beat from them. After that school will be out, so updates will be more frequent. ( of course my dad wants me to get a job this summer so that might change.)**

**There's been two requests for an Oddlita chapter, so that is the cliche today.**

**It will be in Aelita's POV so prepare yourselves for OOC!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wiping the sleep dust from her eyes, Aelita stepped out of her dorm room. As she walked to the bathroom to take her shower she thought briefly on the dream she had just woken up from.

Her father had been in it, warning her about some unknown danger. Something about OOE or something like that. She stepped in the warm spray of water. As the water began to wake her up, her dream was washed from her mind.

It probably wasn't anything important. Sure, her father had died to save her and the rest of the world from X.A.N.A, but he was good now! He had only attempted to kill them four times this week, nine in Yumi's case, that was a lot less than five last week.

X.A.N.A now shared a room with William, who had been horrified to find out who his new roomate was. Aelita wasn't sure why William hadn't forgiven X.A.N.A like everybody else had. If she could forgive him for murdering her father in front of her eyes, surely he could X.A.N.A for keeping in forced enslavement for a year. She honestly didn't understand people like him and Jeremie.

Now that Aelita thought of it, Jeremie hadn't been that nice to X.A.N.A either. When she had brought the fact that not forgiving him, was hurting X.A.N.A's feelings, Jeremie had actually laughed! Granted, X.A.N.A hadn't said outright that his feelings were hurt, he didn't seem to care either way, but Aelita knew he was keeping the pain inside. X.A.N.A was really sensitive like that.

Stepping out of the shower, Aelita frowned. Jeremie hadn't been nice at _all _to Ruby either. He had questioned the fact that they were related multiple times! Aelita knew Ruby was good. She had pretty blue hair and smelled like puppies who had been rolling around in a meadow with kittens who had been bathed in lavender

After she dressed in her clothes for the day, Aelita headed on her way to breakfast. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the most horrifying she had ever seen. There was Jeremie walking with _Laura_! And they were talking to each other!

"What I don't understand," Laura said in her evil voice, as everything Laura did was _EVIL!_ "Why do we go over slope-intercept form everyday? It is the only thing we seem to do in class."

"I-I-I've never actually noticed that. Now that I think of it, I think we've been doing y=mx+B the whole time I've been at Kadic. Just add it to my list of horrible things, you wouldn't believe the month I've had."

Whether or not, Laura believed Jeremie, Aelita would never know. She had already turned and ran away in the opposite direction, sobbing all the while. How could Jeremie talk to Laura, didn't he know she was evil? Everything from her evil hair to her evil shoes was evil. She thought she was so smart with her evil brain thinking evil thoughts. God, was she evil.

With her hysteric crying, Aelita couldn't see where she was running, so it wasn't a surprise when ran head first into another body. When she looked down, she had knocked the other of his feet, she saw that the person was in fact, Odd.

"Oh, Odd!" She sobbed throwing herself at him not caring he was still on the ground. "It's horrible! Jer-Jere-Jeremie and Laura are, It's too horrible for words. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to me! Worse than my mother being kidnapped when I was three, Worse than my father being killed, Jeremie likes Laura _and she's evil!_

"Hey, now princess, Don't cry." Odd said patting Aelita's head. He had no idea what Aelita had said. All he heard was sobbing and a few squeaks. He titled Aelita's head up and looked her in the face. That was when he saw Aelita's beautiful eyes. He instantly fell in love. Sure, Aelita had been like a cousin to him up to about five minutes ago,but now he could only think of her.

When Odd titled her head up, Aelita gasped. She had never noticed how hot Odd was! She instantly fell in love. There was only one thing to do that made sense, Odd and Aelita began to make out much to the disgust of the crowd who had gathered in the hallway.

"Ew, gross! Stones and Della-Robbia are making out!"

"Aren't they like cousins or something?"

"See, I told you, Sissi! They were so making out the day Nicolas and I followed them!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**But was Laura evil, Aelita?**

**So that was the Oddlita chapter! How did you like it? I mean no offense to any Oddlita fans, by the way. I am not hating on the pairing, I just making fun of the bad fanfiction of them.**

**Traveler7: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter. William is actually my favorite, followed by Laura, then tied by Yumi/Jeremie.**

**Next chapter will be William centric, most likely with some jabs at Ulumi.**

**Ulumi will get their own chapter soon enough. In fact they will most likely have multiple chapters. **

**Since next chapter has already been decided, here's just a random question:**

**What do you guys think of Evolution?**

**Personally, I like it a lot. It had flaws, but I like what they did with what they had. I think if they had a bigger budget, it would have been amazing.**

**Remember to Review! **


	6. I have no witty name for this chapter

******Sorry for the long time between updates! I had finals last week and I've been studying for them. My last one was on thursday, and after that I wanted to take a couple of days to relax. I've also recently become slightly obsessed with Twitch Plays Pokemon so that consumed most of my free time. So yeah, I'm sorry. School is out for the summer so updates will become more regular.**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

William would honestly not be surprised if he failed the science test that he had been staring blankly at for the last ten minutes. He never was the greatest student, even before his possession. His grades were higher than he thought they would be, apparently the only his clone wasn't a complete dunce was at school work,but he had never learned any of the martial.

Add the fact that he hadn't slept through the night for the past four days, and he was pretty sure he was going to fail. He had made a pledge to himself to not enter his dorm room anytime that X.A.N.A was in there. It was much harder than he had anticipated as the majority of time that was where the AI lingered.

William has pretty sure that X.A.N.A was waiting for him to show up and had pretty much stopped even going to his dorm room at all. His plan was working out fine as he had not had any contact with his former master for days. Granted he hadn't had the chance to change his outfit for two days, but if that was the price he had to pay to avoid time with the mvalent AI, he would live it.

By the time Mrs. Hertz began to collect the tests, he had managed to fill out part of it. (He had been happy to see that he had at least remembered slope-intercept form.) He was surprised to see that Yumi's test was filled out than his was.

Yumi had been acting differently the last couple of weeks, like now for example, she was staring out the window while doodling what looked like hearts on the desk.

"You know if you keep doing that, Mrs. Hertz is going to catch you." He remarked, silently hoping she would talk to to him for once.

She tilted her head in his direction and mumbled something he couldn't catch. The action of it still sent a shot of joy through him as it was more than he had gotten from her in forever. Usually he would have been happy with just that, but with a surge of determination he pressed on.

"Have you guys made any progress in, you know," He glanced around the room and lowered his voice. " getting rid of X.A.N.A?"

Yumi blinked at him. " Why would we do that? X.A.N.A's good now."

"What? No, he's not! Didn't he try to kill you yesterday?" William said.

Yumi shrugged. "He said it was a force of habit. Anyway, It isn't like you can talking, you know. You joined his side."

William flinched. "That wasn't exactly my choice, Yumi!"

"No, I'm pretty sure you joined willingly."

"I did not!"

"I'm pretty sure you did. Didn't you go because you were jealous of Ulrich." Yumi said.

"No, I can't believe you're even saying this!"His voice cracked on the last word and he slouched in his chair, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Yumi frowned feeling a bit of unease. "Whatever." She said finally before going back to her daydream. It was about of Ulrich, of course. Ulrich and his brown eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This chapter didn't turn out that humorous. I sorry for the slightly depressing chapter! Next one will be funnier, I promise! **

**This chapter did address the cliche, I wanted to do. The one in Ulumi fanfics where William joins X.A.N.A because he's jealous of Ulrich and he turns evil or something. **

**Votes for next chapter:**

**1. Next gen parody**

**2. More Krystal**

**Things not concerning this fic:**

**I thinking of writing an LoZ fic soon and I know that I'm going to write a X.A.N.A/William fic, don't expect it to be romantic and fluffy. It's going to be all psychological and torture. :)**

**Remember to Review! **


End file.
